kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Enter to an article: How to find chatters' coordinates Hi, when I asked, "And can we find chatters' cities," a couple of global chatters whispered me my coordinates. They won't be forthcoming about how they found my city in the vast domain. Can we add to a relevant article how one finds a chatter's city? --ENG 06:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: It is possible to find players co-ordinates, using external sites, but most you have to pay for. $5 a month is for one with wilds, barbs, players co-ords. Jack K 10:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure how to comment on this so i'm editing it but if you want to find somebody scroll down to the bottom of the game and you will find a big button saying "Leaderboard" click on this and enter the name of whoever you want to find (DO NOT put in the "lord"or"lady") this will give you all their statistics, including city coordinates Morale in Battle This game needs morale rules for combat. It is ridiculous that an attacker can sustain and complete an attack when he losses 50% or more of his attacking troops in an assault. Further, combined arms should mean something. Balancing an army with a proper mix of infantry, artillery, and cavalry should help carry the day. Andresec 02:04, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Obtaining Castle once you abandon... I'm wondering if it is possible to get your castle back once you abandon it? I was getting attacked and didn't know about the "portal". I abandoned castle thinking I could get it back. It only let me abandon one castle (I had 2) and my wilds from the castle that was abandoned are still connected to the castle which is not visible. Kingdoms of Camelot Helper Program I wrote this program to help track the cities that I scout and attack. This program includes features such as tracking loot from the cities, along with "color coding" and grouping the cities into categories of which ones should be attacked, scouted, and even ignored. Even setup your own "loot rules" for the color coding. More information can be found at: Kingdoms of Camelot - Attack and Scout Tracking Program Useful images for your wiki Here's some images i gathered up that i no longer need. Feel free to add them to the wiki http://s775.photobucket.com/home/Lord_Toya/allalbums vacation Bielefeld 11:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC)Bielefeld 11:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC)'''I think it would be a good idear that you have something that when people go on vacation they can put their kingdoms in to sleep mod so that they '''DO NOT LOSE ANY OF THEIR TROOPS OR NEED TO FEED ETC...... mod how do u contact the mods about might and troop disappearance while they updated last time ???????15:34, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Stewart Williams Has anyone ever done a study on how much might you loose per troop lost in taking wilds? Has anyone ever done a study on how much might you loose per troop lost in taking wilds? increasing supply capacity how can increase my supply capacity ive upgraded my cottage's and built ten and upgraded my storehouse ! what else can i do (Lady sauceyshelley 20:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC)) You need to upgrade your buildings in the feild. The storehouse only protects the resorce from being plunderd ''not increses the capacity.Cotteges increses ''population. Labor Force =How is the Labor Force calculated??? I have: Population Limit 42300 Current Poulation 41031 Labor Force 13300 Idle Population 27731 But if i calculate my labor force i get 18.885. How does this get to be 13.300 ??? Kind Regards Ole = Maybe people are working behind your back drug smugglers??? knights loyalty what is knights loyalty and why is it important ? I see that one of the old blog posts at lower right says "I know that a "how to edit" page is still missing ". There has always been a page. What was the writer thinking of? Do any other users think that there should be more help pages? Robin Patterson 01:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :i do so ill start first off join my alliance suicide bunnies the reason im there is bercaus got kicked out of ajfa tbau and bellum top three so ill sayyou need an alliance to reinforce you then you need gems(1000 or more)then you build and buy hour glasses then you'll grow for sure : - July 2011 Please read the notice at the top of this page. Nearly everything else on this page should be somewhere better. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC)